


Can We Get A Car?

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Quack Pack
Genre: Gen, I don't know what to tag it's really short, If it makes you laugh let me know, funny?, the triplets are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: "Hey Uncle D, can we get a car?"The moment those words left Huey's beak, Donald saw both his own and his boys' lives flash before his eyes.





	Can We Get A Car?

The boys are sixteen when they approach Donald and ask him this question.

"Hey Uncle D, can we get a car?"

The moment those words left Huey's beak, Donald saw both his own and his boys' lives flash before his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!"

Dewey protests, "But-"

"NO."

Huey tries to compromise, "But what if we-"

"NO."

Louie taps his head, thinking. Then opens his beak.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by episode 7 "Need 4 Speed" of Quack Pack.


End file.
